cncensorshipfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Censorship of Adventure Time in Australia/@comment-4857763-20120804223756
After reading what I wrote, I apologize what I said. Reading back on what I wrote, I do realize how mean it was. I was never really that angry, I was just outraged that someone changed my wiki behind my back. ExtremeZ7, I think it was very nice of you to try and make this wiki look better but, I still think it was wrong of you to change this wiki so much without asking me. And some of you guys just dont get it. Maybe some day I will change this wikis look but, not with all adventure time pictures. Like I said. Alot of people on TAWOG wiki HATE adventure time. So if they came here and saw all the pictures were ONLY adventure time, they probably woudn't join. And Adventure time biggest fan 2000, people will join even though my wiki doesnt have a over the top look. Just look at you, you joined this wiki. And also, don't think you can sneak around with messaging eachother on my wiki. Im not stupid. I understand you might whant to delete all of this so people will forget. That's a good way of saying I whant this to stop, and so do I. But, trying to get someone to change you back to an admin, was not a good idea. Also, I know you did this all in good heart but, please dont give anyone adminship or anything else without asking me first. Oh and adventure time biggest fan, how am I not running this wiki right? You have no room to talk. This wiki is about the censorship on cartoons yes. But, its also about the censorship itself and why they do it. And how do you know I'm not trying to get more memebers. Because I Am. Did you not just read the comment I posted 3 days ago. stating that people who havn't joined this club but come on this wiki should join. I also wrote a whole paragrah on what to say to people in chat to get them to join. Like I said im my post, you can just copy and paste this onto people in private chat and get them to join. But apparently you didn't read it. And User Thenightowl can do as she pleases. She can have a MLP pic if she whants. And its fine if she occasionaly talks about MLP on here. Look if she talked about it THAT much, it would have come to my attention and I would have asked her to stop. So all I'm saying is that, Please dont tell me how to run my wiki, or tell the people on this wiki what to say or do. And yes. I do whant this to be forgotten. The main thing it comes down to is, I didn't whant people to get the wrong idea on the new design. Extreme, I think it was very nice of you to try and help but please ask me next time about big descisions for this wiki. And now I know I'm just going on and on about pretty much nothing anymore so I'll just end with this.